Buttercup and Katniss moment
by DarkBlackStar07
Summary: It take place on mokingjay part 2 incase you haven't seen the movie title say it all. No flame's please. -BlackStar out


I remember standing ontop the tank I look up the sky the jet flew past us. Noticing that the 'sponsor's gift's' are floating down as people were reaching them hoping something good was gonna happen getting them.

My gut's say, 'something isn't right here.'

Before I knew it the sponsor's Gift's went off.

My mind say, 'there...bomb's!"

 **BOOM!**

I fell on the ground hard hearing people screaming and shouting for there loves one's. Rising up the ground I began walk toward those people who got hurt seeing the nurse's helpings those who need it badly recognize a blond hair braided hanging in her right side speeding my pace alittle faster I say this person name cause I recognized her immediately.

"Prim?"

I'm walking alittle faster as innocent's people's got badly injury by the bomb's half them are already dead there.

 _"Primrose?_ "

Her head snapped up looking shock and yet hint fear in her eyes seeing me as she remain speechless. I need get her. I need save her. I need get to her now. I need save my only baby sister who I volunteer myself in the the hunger games to save her. I lost alot those who die around me during the sick cruel madness games all the time's they've send me back as I watch someone die infront you changes you in many ways. I promise myself I'll do anything save those who are important in my life Mom, Peeta, Gale, most all Prim. My heart beating faster as fear started kicking in more. Why can't my leg's walk faster? Why does this bad feeling in my heart saying 'what mean alot to you, you'll will lose it now and forever Katniss'

Walking faster as I could i shouted loud as my voice allowed me basically screaming her name once more.

" _ **PRIM?!**_ "

It happen too fast I didn't have time to react when I saw the sponsor's drop next to Prim and her crew. My eyes wided as once more all I saw was my sister look at me as the sponsor's went off.

 **BOOM!**

The blast of the bomb aswell the heat basically threw me. I flew far as I feel my dark blue long coat as I feel the heat of the flames on me as looking up the sky seeing black smoke as the blue sky slowly fade away along the sun goes with it.

My eyes are getting heavier as darkness is covering the sky as my eyes shut as I'm slowly fading away along with darkness thinking 'is it's finally over? Did I really win in the end? Or did they win? Who really won at the end? Was it even worth it going threw hell and back?'

" **PRIM?!** "

My eyes flutter fast as they allowed me along thrashing and screaming in my old room in my bed feeling sweat dripping down my face as panting alot looking around my old securing my area's Im home. I must been screaming in my sleep once more. Every time they send me back when I return home nightmare's haunted me as I scream in my sleep. This was something I couldn't control. It wasn't my fault my eyes allowed me close them but those who die for me or infront me...they've haunt me. Death love to play minded game's with me though, I try not it win but death is cruel just like the world along with bad people who chose to think there God's when there nothing in the end. Getting up from my bed as i put on gray long rob as walking to bathroom washing my face as my body still shaking and trembling as Im trying to get it in control. I dry my face taking deep breath as I let it out walking out the bathroom as making my way kitchen as I see familiar thing in my kitchen as I hear ' _Meow_ '

Buttercup.

Prim's cat.

Standing in the door way giving buttercup cold look as my mind freaking out I saying, " _She gone_."

Buttercup reply, "Meow?" Almost saying to me "Where?"

I wanted buttercup to leave. I don't want this stupid cat here. She was Prim baby not mine. Prim love her as much everyone around her so young big heart aswell innocent and pure who love life though time's were bad she always had faith aswell hope in the end but aswell she love me as returned I love her too.

All the time I left buttercup hissed at me, "I can still cook you" telling buttercup before I left to go hunting in the forest though lucky for buttercup I didn't killed her though I told Prim joking about that.

"Get Out." my voice is motionless no kindness come threw no more as I remain coldly at buttercup. Once more as buttercup reply, 'meow'

" **GET OUT!** "

Storming at our furly old cat buttercup remains to staying ontop the counter.

" **PRIM IS GONE! GO!** "

Grabbing old cup and old bow ontop the table. Tossing at buttercup though no flinch or any movement stubborn cat.

" ** _SHE DEAD! PRIM IS DEAD! SHE GONE! SHE NOT COMING BACK! SHE GONE FOREVER! GET OUT! GET OUT HERE! GO!" "GET OUT! YOU STUPID CAT! GO! LEAVE! BUTTERCUP GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!_** "

" **I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU STUPID CAT! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! GO! GO NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU AND COOK YOU TO A MEAL! GET OUT!** " storming to the kitchen sink grabbing the sink grip hard and tight as my body shake's more as it trembles more as I lift my head up sniffing away feeling hot salty tear's slide down my face. Allowing my self to let out few tears...no I allowed myself to cry. I allowed myself to grief over my only baby sister who ment everything to me. I failed her. I failed to save my sister. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be in the hunger game's, I just wanted to save my sister in the end. I'm so sorry Prim. Im so sorry Primrose Evergreen. I hope you can forgive me one day. I'll never truly forgive myself for your death but, as sweet and kind forgiving person with big heart I know you already forgive me. I love you Prim. Please wait for me when my time finally comes from me. Until then, _Rest In Peace. I love you._

I finally allowed myself to cry shead tears for prim. Petting buttercup as she purrs picking her up as I held her close to me allowing myself buried my face into buttercup fur. Taking a large sniff despite how she smells...she still has prim scent. Prim still with buttercup along with me with mother aswell.

Holding buttercup as we manage walk back to my old room laying down with buttercup next to me as I pet her it reminded me when I had nightmare's Prim would either crawl in my bed or I crawl in hers she stroak my hair as i did aswell with hers. We would talk as she put me sleep and there wouldn't be no more nightmare's anymore. I can vision it already Prim on her side on the bed with buttercup in between us as I lay on the other side as we all sleep in peace. Smile sadly at buttercup i pet her more as she puurs loud kissing the top her head as we both feel asleep together including Prim I know her spirit is asleep next to us.

The End.

I love the scene between buttercup and Katniss I though I give it a shot this one shot. Maybe not best i know it not tmnt lol wanted step out my safe zone. I don't owned hunger games it be cool if i did! Btw it take place mokingjay part 2

-BlackStar out


End file.
